


Chivalry is dead, Vine isn't

by y_oona



Series: In every universe, you're the one [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Another light hearted one, First Meetings, First Words, Gen, M just to be safe, Millennials being millennials, They're not modern, because with all the modern AU's yall have, soulmate!AU, you and me both know we speak in vine references and bitterness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_oona/pseuds/y_oona
Summary: With soulmates, verbal communication is the key. It's also apparently something both Seungcheol and Jeonghan lack because this is the 21st century; who really talks now?Their ancestors' soulmates might have started off with "Good morning" or "How are you this fine day?" maybe even "I'm ____ who might you be?"Now they have "Girl, you're thicker than a bowl of oatmeal."





	Chivalry is dead, Vine isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new story  
> I'm in a funk. So. I Write.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> I hope you all like this one, I'll go back and edit later. it's 5 am.  
> Something fun that hopefully, at one point in the story, will make you smile

* * *

 

 

It’s a joke. Everything is a joke and nothing should be taken seriously. Ever.

That’s officially Jeonghan’s motto when he wakes that fated afternoon – because mornings are overrated – and he sees a blemish on his collarbone. He’s almost thankful that he lives alone and that it’s midday because everyone’s in class or at work already on this fine Tuesday. Nobody within his vicinity can hear him scream.

Usually, people would be jumping for joy. It’s their soulmate! Their first words they’ll ever say to each other. The words will appear on their skin a couple of weeks before the meeting, and once they’ve officially said those words, it’ll be replaced with the date. It’s freaking weird but its life and Jeonghan doesn’t question it.

What he is questioning though, is the sanity of his presumed soulmate. Is he going to end up with a crackhead? Does he do drugs? Jeonghan has only a very limited amount of knowledge of drugs. He smoked weed in his youth only because he wanted to see what the rave was about, maybe popped a Xanax once or twice in his life and the closest thing to coke he’s gotten to was a party when he saw a girl making herself a line – not even five minutes later he was hunting for Jun and Joshua to get him out of there.

If his soulmate is on drugs he can’t relate.

He nearly scratches the skin off at the excessive amount of times he’s mulled over the words. Thanking whatever god there is up there for the cold weather, he pulls a hoodie over his body, fuming over the fact that even though the mark isn’t visible it’s still on his body.

Chivalry is most definitely dead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For the umpteenth time that day, he lets a bitter sigh out, glaring at his laptop in front of him. “I hate this world so much.” He mutters under his breath.

The words grab Jun’s attention, hands grabbing at the brunet’s arm, rolling up his sleeve, “You got it, didn’t you? What does it say? What does it say!” He all but screams on the third floor of the library. Heads turn to look at them, obviously annoyed by all the noise the two are making.

Jeonghan had been friends with Jun since their last year of high school, so this kind of childish reaction doesn’t faze him anymore.

Forcefully pulling his arm back he lowers his head and whispers, anger clear in his voice, “You wanna know what it fucking says?”

Nodding, the giddiness is overflowing as he watches Jeonghan loosen the laces on his hoodie and tugs the collar down revealing his collarbone.

Jun gasps, slapping his hand over his mouth in disbelief. The psychology major continues to show his little soulmate tattoo as he stares at the bookshelf, not wanting to see his Chinese friend’s reaction.

There on his collarbone, written beautifully in black calligraphy, sat a phrase that many, many millennials are far too aware of. Girl, you’re thicker than a bowl of oatmeal.

“Hey- oh my…”

With the new voice, Jeonghan is quick to pull his hoodie back properly, not wanting more people than necessary to see. He lets out a breath of release when it happens to be Minghao. The world and its mom knew that he’d eventually hear about Jeonghan’s soulmate fiasco from his own soulmate since Jun’s personal life is Minghao’s personal life as well. “Yeah, my life in a nutshell.”

“I mean…” Minghao begins, shrugging off his backpack as he pulls a chair right next to his boyfriend, “Nobody can beat Roa’s. Rena’s first words to her were ‘Go away, I hate the Jehovah Witness!’ while Roa’s were ‘I mean, same.’ When she knocked on her apartment door.”

Jeonghan manages to crack a smile at the memory of Roa telling the story last year in the literature class. He can already see the amount of shit she’s going to give him once she finds out. He had been brutal with the teasing of her first words.

Maybe this is karma biting him in the ass. It sounds about right.

“This is what the world has become, a living meme. My love life is a literal joke!”

“Hey, Joshua’s says ‘Damn, you’re hot.’ So, don’t worry!” Jun tries to make him feel better, “So, they’re probably complimenting you!”

All he could do is nod since he just wants to change the subject. Jeonghan knows his idiot soulmate is quoting a vine but it still bugged him that even though his tattoo, he’s being referenced as a girl. It’s obvious that he isn’t. He’s cut his hair many times since his first year of college, so there’s no way to be mistaken of one.

Chewing the gums in his cheek he looks up at Jun and Minghao. The two infuriated him yet made him want to take care of them.

The soulmates met their second year of university life in their calculus lecture hall. He was actually there to witness it.

Jun had a normal first sentence, it’s generic, simple, straight to the point. However, Jun himself isn’t a simple or generic person.

Given his generic first sentence, it meant that everywhere he went with chairs was a possibility of meeting his soulmate. And being the special character he is, he somehow had a witty response to every “Can I sit here?” he got.

It all came tumbling down the first day of their second semester two years ago when Minghao walked in and climbed all the way to the second row from the back, making his way towards one of the few empty seats left in the classroom. Being polite he asked if he could sit there and Jun began answering before looking up, “I don’t know, are you going to…” his words trailed off as his eyes landed on Minghao’s face, rendering him almost speechless. “Please be the one.”

Jeonghan’s jaw had dropped at Jun’s bold statement, almost apologizing to the stranger but stopped when he saw the stranger’s eyes go wide.

Jun always had something suave to say up his sleeve even if he is one of the biggest nerds he knows. A couple months after that day, Minghao had asked what Jun was going to say to him before he fumbled, causing Jun to go red. “I don’t know, are you going to fall in love with me?”

Jeonghan still cringes at how adorable the whole situation was. It was like one of those cheesy romantic comedies people watch.

“Fuck you two,” He grumbles, pulling his hood up before going back to his notes.

Minghao looks away from Jun for a second to watch Jeonghan bitterly write his notes. Turning back to Jun and frowns a bit, “We should bring him out for drinks.”

Just like a small puppy, Jun lifts his head from his position on the table – his head laying on his right arm as his left hand is playing with Minghao’s fingers – and nods happily. When his soulmate smiles in response, the older of the two goes back to his earlier position, giving all his attention to the smaller hands, whole-heartedly ignoring his economics homework.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pool parties are fun.

“Alright alright!” Jeonghan shouts over the music a bit buzzed. By a bit, it means a lot. “So we have… two… three! Three drinks all ready to be taken!” he motions to the ground where three people are laying down, shirts off, salt on their stomachs, belly buttons filled with tequila and the rind of a lemon between their teeth.

Where is his supervision?

He walks around the bodies that are laying on the edge shallow end of the pool, their knees bent so that their legs were dangling in the water. He somehow managed to convince Roa to become one of his pawns in his little game along with two other volunteers. Rena’s in the pool already next to her soulmate, waiting for two other volunteers.

It isn’t that hard to get volunteers as two more people from the crowd jump it. Almost everyone from the party found themselves surrounding the pool and if not, in the pool a couple of feet away from Jeonghan’s little show. If this is to forget his soulmate, then it’s doing a damn good job.

“Come on guys! There’s room for one more body,” The drunk psych major sings loudly, shaking the bottle of alcohol in the air.

“Someone give me that bottle!” a voice shouts. Many cheers go around the party as a raven-haired man steps forwards.

Jeonghan gives him a once over and almost scoffs. He goes to instruct the guy to lie down only for him to stick a lemon slice between his teeth. They can hear the crowd catcall at the bold move and Jeonghan can’t tell if he’s impressed or insulted.

Recognition strikes him when he locks eyes with him. Seungcheol. One of Joshua’s friends.

Seungcheol takes the bottle of tequila from him and motions him to lie down. Not one to back down, he lays on the ground, refusing to break eye contact with him. No matter how drunk he is, he does not want to be seen as too submissive.

“Salt him up!” Seungcheol calls out, dropping into the pool.

Jeonghan almost feels betrayed when Joshua comes into view with a bag of salt, frustrated that he can’t argue with him due to the lemon he’s holding.

“Everyone has their snapchats ready!” he can hear Jun making jabs at their millennial tendencies, “And… BODY SHOTS!”

The brunet tries hard not to gasp when he feels a tongue slide down his stomach, especially when a mouth goes over his belly button. Soon after he hears water splashing around and suddenly water droplets begin falling over him as Seungcheol pulls himself out of the water to bend over Jeonghan, mouth grabbing hold of the lemon freeing him from the sourness.

He’d be lying if he said he isn’t feeling some kind of attraction to Seungcheol at this point. The man had just taken a shot off of him, how could he not?

Sitting up, ready to give this guy a piece of his mind, all thoughts evade his mind when he sees Seungcheol reemerge from dunking himself underwater. The only thing bouncing around in his head as the other flips his hair out of his face is “ _I’m gonna kiss him, I’m gonna kiss him, I’m gonna kiss him.”_

Apparently, he’s not the only one with that thought. Next thing he knows, he’s being pulled into the pool with a pair of lips attaching themselves to his. The cheering and hollering go deaf to his ears as he feels his back make contact to the pool wall. He feels his bottom lip get taken between Seungcheol's and to get back at him he begins sucking on his upper lip.

The kiss is messy and his mind is spinning. Everything feels rushed but he couldn’t give a damn when he feels Seungcheol’s tongue spread his lips apart. He may be drunk but whatever part of him that is sober can tell that this guy is a wonderful kisser. Trying his best to suppress the moan, he tilts his head a bit for more access and he's truly convinced Seungcheol's tongue is magical at this point. He just about lets him do anything to his mouth. Jeonghan may not have shared many conversations with this beautiful man, but he knows enough since his tongue is also in his mouth and his fingers are tangled in his wet hair. Isn’t that enough to know someone?

Joshua thinks not because he steps into the pool and yanks Seungcheol off of him.

Frustrated by the lack of contact, Jeonghan opens his eyes to see his best friend dragging the extremely talented kisser away from him, “Joshua! He was occupied!”

“Yeah… I think your friend’s drowning,” Seungcheol tries to turn back around to face Jeonghan, but his face his pushed forward. “I’m CPR certified, I _have_ to help him.”

“Shut up,” Joshua scolds, “You two are drunk, and you guys have soulmates waiting!”

“I’m sure my soulmate will be happy that I’m getting some!” yells as Jun and Minghao pull him out of the pool.

“I second his argument,” Seungcheol states as Joshua helps him up the stairs of the pool, “It is not cheating because I haven’t even spoken to my soulmate yet.” He says defiantly to his friend.

Joshua’s ready to retaliate but cuts himself off when he sees his friend not even looking at him. Following his line of vision, he finds Jeonghan, Jun and Minghao at the end of it. The LA native begins to chastise him, how whatever he’s thinking about is wrong. Unsure if Seungcheol is grasping his words, he takes ahold of his chin and guides his face down to look at the writing on his arm. “I love Jeonghan, but your soulmate is more important than a hot one night stand.”

With one last glance, he agrees dejectedly.

 

 

 * * *

 

 

Almost three weeks pass and Jeonghan doesn’t know if he’s frustrated or relieved that he hasn’t met his soulmate yet. He’s been to countless bars and parties with his friends and he couldn’t quite figure out their end game. Are they trying to get him to forget about his impending encounter with his crackhead soulmate or are they trying to find him faster? Because at one of those parties he barely remembers, he distinctly recalls getting some in a pool with a fine piece of ass – literally.

Also, within the short time frame, his other best friend Joshua has managed to find his soulmate during a bar crawl. The younger man had bumped into him causing Joshua to yell “Bro, watch where you’re going!”

Safe to say, Jeonghan went home early that night.

“Listen, there’s this party Seungcheol’s throwing tonight at the bar and you have to come,” Joshua demands as they walk into the dining hall. He only felt semi bad that he found his soulmate last time they went out together and he’s set on trying to make it up to the other for rubbing salt in his wound.

“I don’t know if it’s possible but I am tired of drinking,” Jeonghan carelessly drops his backpack in the booth.

“Shut up, I know for a fact that you were born with tequila in your veins.”

Jeonghan doesn’t deny the statement albeit how exaggerated it is. Joshua goes on and on about how it’s fine and how Seungcheol will be chill if he were to bring him even if he wasn’t invited. “Yo Cheol!” he yells a couple tables over to where the party host is sitting with his friends. The raven-haired man looks up at the direction. “It’s chill if I bring Jeonghan tonight right?”

“As long as he starts that body shot line like he did at Daniel’s!” he calls back, giving him a wink.

Joshua’s eyes double in size, only now remembering the incident from nearly a month ago. Taking his seat in front of Jeonghan he begins to vigorously shake his head, “No. Nope. Never mind. I take it back. You are not going to his party.”

“Oh? Now I want to go. And you know…” Jeonghan leans out of the booth a little to take a peek at Seungcheol who’s already staring back. Said man give a little salute to him while he returns with a quick nod and a knowing look. “I’m basically invited now.”

“No funny business.”

Jeonghan sighs, rolling his eyes but eventually agrees. He knows he has a soulmate and he knows it’s a big deal but a harmless fling won’t hurt anyone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night of the party and Jeonghan isn’t having a fun time. He’s being babysat. “I hope you know, the longer you keep me at the bar, the drunker I’m gonna get.”

“I think it’s okay for him to be adventurous before he meets his soulmate,” Minghao says casually sipping his wine. Jun on the other hand nearly spits out his own, jostling his soulmate around a bit. Jeonghan wants to either gag or cry over how clingy the couple is being with Jun sitting on the barstool with Minghao standing between his legs, back pressed against his chest.

“Were you seeing people before you met me?” The older Chinese man tightens his hold around the other’s waist. Minghao’s eyes bounce from Jeonghan to Joshua before leaning his back to whisper something in Jun’s ear before tending to his glass of wine again; from the looks of it and the tiny pout of Jun’s lips, they’re going to talk about it later.

“I’m not upset about that, I could care less if I get laid tonight,” He sighs spinning around to face the dance floor, “I don’t even know… I want to meet them. But I also don’t? I don’t know. It sucks because I’m judging them based off of their words to me and that’s not fair.”

“He needs some cheering up,” Vernon, Joshua’s soulmate, says before sipping him beer.

“You are correct, you handsome man,” Jeonghan points at him.

Joshua ponders on something for a moment before finally giving in. “Fine… Might as well kill two birds with one stone… Cheol!” he shouts over to the party host at the other side of the bar. Joshua’s going to skip out on telling Jeonghan about the way he’s been eyeing him. “Come here, come here!”

With a sober mind, Jeonghan gets a better look at him. It wasn’t just the dark night and pool lights; the guy is still hot and he still has no problems admitting it. Most definitely not when he’s wearing all black and his hair is ruffled like that.

Joshua takes a quick sip of his wine before putting it back down on the bar, “He’s having a shit day. Make him laugh, you’re the funniest person I know.”

Seungcheol smiles at his friend, turns to face Jeonghan, and he tries so hard to play it cool because appreciating someone’s physique sober is a much better experience than drunk. So, in an attempt to act nonchalant, the psych major spins around his bar stool, sipping his whisky. He outstretches his hand, granting him permission to humor him.

Downing the rest of whatever liquor that was in his glass, he places it on the counter. Clearing his throat, he runs his finger through his hair and Jeonghan mentally screams – _‘don’t you dare do that fucker. I have a soulmate… bitch is trying to be attractive.’_

Taking a half step back, he gives Jeonghan a once over, biting hips lip before taking a step closer, “Girl, you’re thicker than a bowl of oatmeal.”

Given the situation, he lets out a short laugh because who doesn’t laugh at vines? “You’re hot and an intellectual; a perfect man I see.” He holds his glass out to give him a cheers but the moment his drink slides into his mouth he’s spitting it back out – sadly – onto Vernon’s face.

With a hand clamped over his mouth, he stares blankly at Seungcheol who’s frozen in his spot while everyone else is staring at the two with dumbfounded expressions.

“Hold the fuck up,” Joshua backtracks as he basically wiped Vernon’s face for him, “Did he just say what I think he just said?”

Minghao detaches himself from Jun and yanks Jeonghan’s collar down while Jun pushes Seungcheol’s sleeve up. They all watch as the words they spoke to each other fade and turn into the date.

“You guys know each other though?” Jun deadpans.

“You took a body shot off of him?” Vernon says behind a napkin.

“You two had your tongues in each other’s mouths at Daniel’s party?” Minghao stresses.

“ _You two have known each other for three years_!” Joshua almost explodes.

The two new soulmates share the same perplexed looks as their friends. They had met through Joshua. Seungcheol and him shared the same statistics class during their first year. Joshua was studying with Seungcheol in the library when Jeonghan came to join them.

_“Seungcheol this is Jeonghan, Jeonghan this is Seungcheol.”_

_Just when they were about to share their greetings, Jeonghan’s phone rang. “Oh, I’ll be right back Josh. It’s my dad.” Placing his bag on the table, Jeonghan stepped away from them to answer the call._

_“I have class in ten, so I’ll see you in stat on Wednesday?”_

_“Sounds good, bye Cheol!” He waved as his new friend walked away._

_Seungcheol smiled at Joshua, and as he passed by Jeonghan, gave him a quick wave which Jeonghan happily returned._

Really thinking about it now, that’s how almost all their interactions have been. Short, talking through a third person, or in some certain cases, just straight making out in a pool.

“I have never spoken a word to him in my life,” Seungcheol refuses to unlock eyes with Jeonghan.

Immediately stretching his arm out, keeping eye contact, he’s still in a daze, “I’m Jeonghan, I take it you like Vines.”

“Hey, Josh,” Seungcheol glances over at his friend before looking back at Jeonghan, “Am allowed to like…”

“Yup, yeah. Go ahead. Give him CPR,” He throws his hands up in defeat.

Although he can’t help but laugh at the tremendous joy in both his friends faces as Seungcheol grabs Jeonghan’s hand and leads him away into the crowd.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, after Jeonghan’s finished in the shower and Seungcheol’s taking his turn, he sits patiently on his couch. His hair is still damp, dripping onto his plain white shirt and grey sweats. He reaches out and for his phone and sends Jun a quick text.

_**he’s not a crackhead :)** _

“You thought I was a crackhead?”

A shiver runs down his spine when he feels his soulmate’s – he can finally say it! – lips trace against the shell of his ear. Turning his body, he sees Seungcheol wearing his track pants and shirt and he doesn’t feel tired anymore.

“The person in the vine was arrested for trying to sell drugs, do you blame me?”

“I thought my soulmate was going to be a genius who overanalyzes things and is way smarter than me, so let’s call it even,” he climbs over the back of the couch and hovers over the brunet.

They don’t do anything for a couple of minutes, they only stare at each other. They try to memorize every detail about each other. “How could we know each other for three years…”

“And not speak a word to each other?” Seungcheol finishes his sentence, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand, “It’s like we had Joshua as our proxy…”

“Well nothing is between us right now,” Jeonghan leans forward, giving a quick nip at Seungcheol’s mouth.

Chasing after his lips, he presses them together, hard, before pulling back, “What do you want to about that?”

With all his strength, Jeonghan pulls him down and flips their position, successfully straddling his soulmate. “Finish what you started back at Daniel’s party,” he grinds down challenging him.

 

Somehow, Jeonghan wakes up later that night to find himself in bed, an arm thrown over him and a leg over both of his. Staring at the ceiling, he slowly averts his eyes to the sleeping figure next to him, only to find Seungcheol’s face centimeters away. He tries to turn his body to face him but his lower back is screaming at him not to move.

Pushing through the uncomfortable feeling, he faces his soulmate and wraps his arms around his torso, needing some warmth. Jeonghan smiles triumphantly when he feels himself being pulled closer.

Chivalry is dead and it’s most definitely not just his soulmate’s fault.

Vine may be dead too but it got him his soulmate. So, fuck chivalry.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, do me a favor and tell yourself something nice. Look at yourself and find something that you like about yourself and say it to yourself. I'm not saying to comment it or whatever but say it out loud. Say it even if you don't believe it. Then keep saying it every day till you believe it.  
> I'm really trying to work on myself right now and that's the biggest thing. I need to improve myself and self-worth and I would really like it if people don't feel like how I feel about myself. I'd never wish that upon anyone so I hope everyone is in a good place right now.  
> You all will probably get an onslaught of work from me. I've said it before when I want to ignore my problems, I write. So, I'm writing.


End file.
